Jay-Jay Soap Opera
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A five-episode soap-opera arc in which a group of friends visit Tarrytown, to help with the sale of the airport.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a original Jay-Jay story, set within five episodes of a fictional NBC soap opera that I made up called "Norwood" This is Chapter 1, which features Monday's episode of the series, written in script form. Enjoy and comment.**

 **OPENING SCENE:**

 _(Caitlin's house. Caitlin is reading a book, when her mother Trisha enters)_

 **TRISHA:**

Hi honey. Busy day?

 **CAITLIN:**

Not really mom. Where's Nick?

 **TRISHA:**

Don't know. Did you call him?

 _(Just then, Nick enters, carrying the mail)_

Anything come in the mail sweetie?

 **NICK:**

A DirecTV bill, and this flyer for this weird travel company.

 **TRISHA:**

Leave the bill on the table honey. And make sure to wash your hands, your hands look filthy.

 **NICK:**

Yes mom,

 _(Nick leaves to wash his hands)  
_

 **CAITLIN:**

Mom, mind if I look at the travel flyer?

 **TRISHA:**

I don't mind, but don't book anything.

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(laughing)_ Okay, mom.

 _(Caitlin looks at the travel flyer, as Trisha leaves the room. Nick reenters after washing his hands)_

 **CAITLIN:**

Where were you?

 **NICK:**

Just out on a walk.

 **CAITLIN:**

Well, I was thinking about taking a trip.

 **NICK:**

Where?

 **CAITLIN:**

I don't know. Anywhere.

 **NICK:**

If you had to choose one place, where would it be?

 **CAITLIN:**

Somewhere near the ocean.

 **NICK:**

I wouldn't really go anywhere near the ocean.

 **CAITLIN:**

Why?

 **NICK:**

Because I don't want to take the risk of anyone drowning.

 **CAITLIN:**

That is so stupid Nick! Nobody would drown anyways.

 _(Nick gives Caitlin a weird look as the scene fades to black)_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 1:**

 _The "school on the hill"_ during B Lunch. Caitlin, Lauren, Julia, Kerri, Katie and Beth are waiting for Nick to arrive.

 **JULIA:**

Is he taking his time or what?

 **CAITLIN:**

Don't know, don't care.

 **KERRI:**

He is your brother, you know.

 _(Nick arrives in a panic)_

 **NICK:**

Got to hide!

 _(Nick ducks under the table)_

 **BETH:**

Whoa Nick! You're like at a 10 now, you need to come down to about a 3.

 **CAITLIN:**

What's wrong with you anyway?

 **NICK:**

I'm not going on a ocean trip!

 _(Everyone stares at Nick)_

 **CAITLIN:**

Is this what all this is about?

 **NICK:**

 _(depressed)_ Yes.

 **KERRI:**

Are we going on another trip?

 **CAITLIN:**

Maybe, but my brother doesn't want to go to the ocean.

 **BETH:**

Why no ocean trip Nick? It's really fun being near the ocean.

 **NICK:**

Because of the risk of drowning.

 _(Everyone laughs at Nick)_

 **KATIE:**

I wouldn't mind taking an ocean trip, how 'bout you guys?

 **LAUREN:**

Yep.

 **JULIA:**

Yep.

 **BETH:**

Yep.

 **KERRI:**

Yep.

 _(Nick, having had enough, leaves the lunch room in a fit of rage)_

 **KERRI:**

 _(staring weirdly at Caitlin)_ What did you do to him?

 **CAITLIN:**

I didn't do anything! Nick started this last night!

 **KERRI:**

That's not the way to treat your brother! Look, till you can your brother with respect, don't talk to us.

 _(Everyone except Caitlin leaves the table. Jenna comes over)_

 **JENNA:**

Everything alright?

 **CAITLIN:**

Yeah, my friends are acting stupid again.

 **JENNA:**

Brother issues again?

 **CAITLIN:**

I never have any issues with him. He doesn't want to go on an ocean trip, that's why.

 **JENNA:**

I see.

 _(The bell rings, ending B lunch)_

I'll see you later.

 _(As the scene fades to black, Caitlin puts her head down on the lunch table)_

 **SCENE 2:**

 _(Caitlin's house, early evening. Nick is looking at the travel flyer, while Caitlin is doing the dishes. There is complete silence… until the phone rings.)_

 **NICK:**

I got it!

 **CAITLIN:**

Don't worry. I have it right here.

 _(Caitlin answers the phone)_

Hello?

 _(Silence falls again, but we see Caitlin's face turn to shock as the call goes on. When she hangs up, she runs over to Nick, in a panic.)_

 **NICK:**

Who was that?

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(In a panic)_ I thought she was dead!

 **NICK:**

What are you talking about?

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(Still in a panic)_ I thought she was dead!

 **NICK:**

Calm down Caitlin!

 _(Caitlin begins pacing around the room, as Trisha enters)_

 **TRISHA:**

Is your sister alright?

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(screaming) I thought she was dead!_

 **TRISHA:**

Sweetie, what did you do to her?

 **NICK:**

Nothing! She's panicking over a phone-call!

 _(As Caitlin continues to panic, Trisha and Nick watch her. The scene then fades to black)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of my Jay-Jay soap opera story arc, which contains Tuesday's episode. Enjoy and comment.**

 **OPENING SCENE:**

 _(Caitlin's house. Caitlin has finally sat down, after panicking about the phone call. Nick comes over to see her)_

 **NICK:**

Hey Caitlin, can I talk to you?

 **CAITLIN:**

What do you want Nick?

 **NICK:**

I just wanted to make sure that you're alright.

 _(Caitlin stares at Nick)_

 **CAITLIN:**

I'm fine Nick. Thanks for asking.

 **NICK:**

No problem. But the big question is, who was on the phone?

 **CAITLIN:**

It's none of your business Nick.

 **NICK:**

Come on Caitlin, you can tell me. I'm your best friend.

 **CAITLIN:**

I'm not telling you Nick. Period.

 **NICK:**

If you don't tell, I'll tell your mother to ground you.

 **CAITLIN:**

Please don't! Kerri and I have plans for tomorrow night!

 **NICK:**

Then tell me.

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(sighing)_ Fine. It was Ari.

 **NICK:**

Who's Ari?

 **CAITLIN:**

It's a long story.

 **NICK:**

Tell me.

 **CAITLIN:**

We went to middle school together, and then right before freshman year, she left. About two weeks in, I heard she got killed, but last night, she called. Supposedly, she's working on purchasing an airport in this place called Tarrytown.

 _(Nick looks at Caitlin with a surprised, but confused face as the scene fades to black)_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 1**

 _(Caitlin's house, the following afternoon. Kerri and Lauren are sitting on the couch with Caitlin)_

 **KERRI:**

So?

 **CAITLIN:**

What?

 **KERRI:**

What happened last night?

 **CAITLIN:**

With Ari?

 **LAUREN:**

Yeah.

 **CAITLIN:**

Like I told Nick, it's a long story.

 **KERRI:**

Can't you tell your best friend about what happened?

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(sighs)_ She's buying a airport.

 **LAUREN:**

What's the big deal over that?

 **CAITLIN:**

It is a big deal, consisting the fact that we all thought she was dead.

 **KERRI:**

How did she die anyway?

 **CAITLIN:**

I always thought she fell in the river. She's good at swimming

 **KERRI:**

But if she's dead, how is she trying to buy a airport?

 **LAUREN:**

And where exactly is this airport?

 **CAITLIN:**

Some place called Tarrytown.

 _(Trisha enters the room)_

 **TRISHA:**

Sorry to bother you ladies, but do you need anything?

 **CAITLIN:**

We're all set mom.

 **TRISHA:**

 _(smiling)_ Okay.

 **CAITLIN:**

Hey mom?

 **TRISHA:**

Yes honey.

 **CAITLIN:**

Remember the phone call last night?

 **TRISHA:**

Yes, is there still a problem?

 **CAITLIN:**

Not really.

 **TRISHA:**

Okay. If you girls want any pizza, just let me know so I can order it. And Caitlin, make sure to save some for your brother.

 **CAITLIN:**

Yes mom.

 _(The scene fades to black)_

 **SCENE 2**

 _(Tarrytown Airport, early evening. Ari is walking through the terminal with Brenda Blue.)_

 **ARI:**

Thanks for inviting me here,

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

No problem. Now that the airplanes are sound asleep, we can discuss the sale further.

 **ARI:**

Your airplanes have such vivid imaginations.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

I know! They are really useful and get the job done too.

 _(Brenda Blue leads Ari into the meeting room, where EZ O'Malley is waiting. Ari shakes Mr O'Malley's hand, before sitting down.)_

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

Well, Ari, welcome to Tarrytown.

 **ARI:**

Thank you sir.

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

Well Brenda, what do you think?

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

She's going to be fantastic here. Judging by what I saw today, she's going to make a fantastic fit here.

 **ARI:**

So when do I start?

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

Not yet. We still have a lot of paper-work left to fill out before we complete the sale. And didn't you say something about your friends coming?

 **ARI:**

I think so.

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

Okay then. Have a great night Ari, and we'll see you tomorrow.

 **ARI:**

Night Brenda, night Mr O'Malley.

 _(Brenda and E'Z O'Malley leave the room, as the camera pans towards Ari, who is staring at a picture of Caitlin and her friends.)_

 **ARI:**

 _(to herself)_ Caitlin, this is going to be great.

 _(The scene fades to black)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of my Jay-Jay soap opera story arc, which contains Wednesday's episode. Enjoy and comment.  
**

 **OPENING SCENE:**

 _The "school on the hill" during a very crowded "C" lunch. The gang are discussing the trip to Tarrytown._

 **NICK:**

Plan is, we leave tonight.

 **CAITLIN:**

Why tonight Nick?

 **NICK:**

 _(shrugging)_ I don't know.

 **KERRI:**

Can't we leave this weekend?

 **NICK:  
** No! We're leaving tonight.

 **KERRI:**

And why's that Nick?

 _(Nick sits in silence, until Beth snaps her fingers at Nick)_

 **BETH:  
** Come on Nick, we don't have all day.

 **CAITLIN:**

I think I'm better off explaining it. Nick just wants to get it over with. He rather stay with my mother and watch TV.

 **NICK:**

That's not true Caitlin! I want to go to Tarrytown with my friends.

 **LAUREN:**

Are you sure Nick?

 **CAITLIN:**

Yeah Nick, are you sure you want to go to Tarrytown with us?

 _(Nick stares at the gang as the scene fades to black)_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 1**

 _(Memorial Airport. The gang, including Trisha and Nick are waiting for their private charter flight to arrive, which will take the gang to Tarrytown)_

 **TRISHA:**

It was nice of Ari to give us a private flight to Tarrytown.

 **KERRI:**

I know! Thanks Ms Foley, for coming with us.

 **TRISHA:**

No problem kids. I hope we all have a great time, and we stay nice and safe while we're there,

 _(Just then, the charter flight arrives, and Ari walks over to Caitlin)_

 **CAITLIN:**

So it really is you?

 **ARI:**

Yep, that's me. I'm alive, I'm well, and I feel great!

 _(Caitlin hugs Ari tightly)_

So, who are these friends?

 **CAITLIN:**

This is Katie, Kerri, Lauren, Beth, Julia and Nick.

 **NICK:**

Don't forget Trisha!

 **CAITLIN:**

I'm sure she knows all about my mom.

 **ARI:**

So, are you guys ready?

 _(Everybody excitedly climbs on-board the plane, and the gang sets on their way)_

 _(We cut to later on, when the gang arrives at Tarrytown. Brenda Blue is waiting for them, standing next to Herky the Helicopter )_

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

Was the flight in safe?

 **ARI:**

Sure was.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

These must be your friends.

 **ARI:**

These are my friends, Caitlin, Kerri, Katie, Lauren, Julia, Nick, and Trisha.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

Well, it's nice that you guys are here to assist with the, uh, air-show!

 **HERKY:**

The air-show! The air-show!

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

Sometimes, he gets a little too excited. He'll calm down.

 _(Trisha goes over to see Herky)_

 **TRISHA:**

What a nice little helicopter! I remember flying one of these when I was married. I just wish I could fly it again.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

Well, I wouldn't mind if you flyed with him. Just be back at sundown!

 **TRISHA:**

I will! Thanks! 

_(Trisha and Herky fly away, Nick turns to Caitlin)_

 **NICK:**

Uh, Caitlin?

 **CAITLIN:**

What is it Nick?

 **NICK:**

I think I have a crush on Ari.

 **CAITLIN:**

Ooooh! That's so sweet! You should go tell her.

 **NICK:**

I can't.

 **CAITLIN:**

Why's that?

 **NICK:**

Because I'm shy.

 _(Caitlin gives Nick a look as the scene fades to black)_

 **SCENE 2:**

 _(The hotel room. Nick is reading a magazine when a knock is heard at the door. Ari opens the door before Nick can answer it)_

 **ARI:**

May I come in?

 **NICK:**

Sure!

 **ARI:**

So you're Nick, huh?

 **NICK:**

Yep, that's me.

 **ARI:**

It's finally nice to see you. I've heard a lot about you.

 **NICK:**

I've heard a lot about you too.

 **ARI:**

I was wondering, would you like to go on a jet-plane ride?

 **NICK:**

I would love to Ari.

 _(They walk over to Jay-Jay)_

 **JAY-JAY:**

Hey guys! Coming on-board?

 **NICK:**

 _(confused)_ Since when do airplanes talk?

 **ARI:**

 _(laughing)_ That's what Tarrytown's famous for! Talking airplanes! And learning other stuff!

 **NICK:**

Now that I know that, I don't want to ride it!

 **ARI:**

Oh, it's alright. It's fun to try new things!

 **NICK:**

Well, I want to go back to the hotel.

 **ARI:**

Don't make me tickle you,

 **NICK:**

 _(laughing as Ari tickles him)_ Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!

 **ARI:**

I'll stop if you get on!

 **NICK:**

 _(still laughing)_ Okay!

 _ **(**_ _Ari and Nick climb on-board Jay-Jay, and are seen flirting through the windows as the scene fades to black)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of my Jay-Jay soap opera story arc, which contains Thursday's episode. Enjoy and comment.**

 **OPENING SCENE:**

 _Tarrytown Airport. The gang is about to see a big air-show._

 **ARI:**

Let me tell you, this air show is going to be great!

 **CAITLIN:**

I've never seen a real air-show before, have you Nick?

 _(Nick is nowhere to be seen)_

Where's Nick? 

_(Just then, Nick arrives, in a panic)_

 **NICK:**

Guys, we need to go home now!

 **CAITLIN:**

Why's that Nick?

 **NICK:  
** _(still in a panic)_ We need to go home now!

 **KERRI:**

Why do you want to leave this paradise so soon?

 **NICK:**

Because, uh, Alex misses me.

 **JULIA:**

Who's Alex anyway?

 _ **(**_ _Before Nick can answer, a marching band enters, and begins playing a triumphant fan-fare. After the fan-fare, everyone claps and cheers as E-Z O'Malley takes the podium.)_

 **E-Z O'MALLEY:**

Thank you all, and welcome to the 47th annual Air Show here at Tarrytown Airport! Here, the airplanes will show off their magnificent skills.

 _(Everyone claps and cheers)_

And now, without further ado, let the show begin!

 _(On a sound of a gun, EZ O'Malley starts the air-show. The spectators clap and cheer as the scene fades to black)_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 1:**

 _The hotel, later that afternoon._

 **NICK:**

Get everything packed, we're leaving tonight.

 **TRISHA:**

 _(to Caitlin)_ What's wrong with your big brother?

 **CAITLIN:**

He's been acting like this all day, it's kind of weird.

 **TRISHA:**

Mind if I talked to him?

 **CAITLIN:**

I really wouldn't mind.

 _(Nick walks over to Trisha)_

 **TRISHA:**

What's the problem dear? Why are you acting so weird?

 **NICK:**

They're coming. They're coming for me and Ari.

 **TRISHA:**

Who's coming?

 **NICK:**

The bad guys.

 **TRISHA:**

What bad guys?

 **NICK:**

The kidnappers, They're coming for me and Ari.

 **TRISHA:**

 _(laughing)_ There are no kidnappers! You're just making this up for attention,

 **NICK:**

I'm not making it up! They're really coming for me!

 _(Trisha, having had enough of Nick's nonsense, leaves.)_

 **TRISHA:**

 _(to Caitlin)_ Sweetie, go help your big brother.

 **CAITLIN:**

Nick, you're having a great time, why ruin it now?

 **NICK:**

The kidnappers are coming.

 **CAITLIN:**

I'm sure there's no kidnappers. Right Kerri?

 **KERRI:**

I'm positive.

 **NICK:**

But really Kerri, there are.

 **KERRI:**

And what are these kidnappers like?

 **NICK:**

Men, Here to kidnap me and Ari.

 **KERRI:**

Why don't we just relax. Because tonight, you'll see Ari at the sale announcement.

 **NICK:**

 _(smiling)_ Yes.

 _(Nick continues to smile as the scene fades to black.)_

 **SCENE 2**

 _(The Tarrytown Grand Ballroom, where the announcement of the sale will be made. Nick and Ari are nicely dressed, as well as everyone else in the room)_

 **ARI:**

So what happened? 

**NICK:**

With what?

 **ARI:**

 _(touching Nick gently)_ With the fight!

 **NICK:**

Fight? We've never gotten into any fights or anything.

 _(Just then, a nicely dressed man enters, clapping his hands)_

 **NICE DRESSED MAN:**

Take your seats everyone, the announcement is about to begin.

 **ARI:**

That's my cue.

 **NICK:**

Cue for what?

 **ARI:**

To go on stage, duh.

 _(Ari touches Nick lightly, then proceeds to the stage)_

 **NICELY DRESSED MAN:**

Ladies and gentlemen, good evening. We are all gathered here at the beautiful Tarrytown Ballroom, for the announcement of the sale of our airport. Here to formally announce the sale, is Miss Ari Larcandi.

 _(Everyone claps)_

 **ARI:**

Hi everyone. I've never talked in front of public before…

 _(While Ari is talking, two nicely dressed man, presumed to be the kidnappers Nick talked about earlier, are discussing their plans.)_

 **MAN #1:**

Is the plan set?

 **MAN #2**

Sure is. Got it all written down.

 **MAN #1**

So what is it?

 **MAN #2**

We take the boy and the nicely dressed girl.

 **MAN #1:**

Perfect. Ready. One, two, three!

 _(Gunfire is heard. Everyone screams and runs for cover. The first man goes for Nick, and the second man attacks Ari.)_

 **TRISHA:**

Call 911! My son got kidnapped!

 **MAN #2**

 _(evilly)_ There's nothing you can do about this.

 _(Trisha and Caitlin start crying, while the others look in disbelief as the scene fades to black)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the final chapter for my Jay-Jay soap opera, which contains Friday's episode. Enjoy and comment.**

 **OPENING SCENE**

 _(A empty room at the Tarrytown Ballroom. Nick and Ari are tied up in chairs, but can still communicate with each-other.)_

 **NICK:**

 _(screaming)_ **LET US GO!**

 **ARI:**

Screaming isn't going to help Nick.

 **NICK:**

It will, if you're tied up.

 _(Ari stares weirdly at Nick)_

 _(Meanwhile, a police press-conference is being held outside)_

 **OFFICER:**

We thank you for your cooperation at this time. Unfortunately, we have no further details about what happened.

 **TRISHA:**

My son is trapped in there with those kidnappers! I hope he won't be dead!

 **OFFICER:**

Ma'am, calm down. Your son will be okay.

 **TRISHA:**

How can he be alright! He's probably dead by now! 

_(Trisha begins crying, as Caitlin tries to comfort her mom.)_

 _(Meanwhile, in the room, the two kidnappers, who names are Steve and Mitchell, enter the room, carrying handguns.)_

 **MITCHELL:**

 _(pointing gun towards Nick)_ Talk once, and I'll shoot you,

 _(Nick begins whimpering)_

 **ARI:**

Stop it Nick! He'll shoot you!

 **STEVE:**

 _(pointing gun towards Ari)_ Same deal goes for you missy. You talk, and I shoot you too,

 **ARI:**

How dare you call me missy!

 **STEVE:**

I can call you whatever I want. Now, do you know why you are here? 

**NICK:**

Why?

 **STEVE:**

Because you two are idiots. You two want to take over this airport, you two want to rob this town of it's primary resources. That's why I want you both dead.

 **ARI:**

Shoot me! He's just visiting.

 **STEVE:**

 **QUIET MISSY!**

 _(Ari looks angrily towards towards the kidnappers, as the scene fades to black)_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 1**

 _(The same room where Nick and Ari are being held hostage)_

 **STEVE:**

Now, you have two choices. You can turn the airport over right now to me, and I'll let you go, or you can both be killed. Think about your families who are out there, worrying about you.

 **NICK:**

You don't give a care about our families! All you care about is killing us!

 _(The two men stare weirdly at Nick)_

 **MITCHELL:**

You can go free, or be killed.

 **ARI:  
** _(snapping her fingers)_ What's wrong with you Nick?! Do you want us to be killed?

 **NICK:**

No.

 **ARI:**

Well, it sounds like it to me.

 **MITCHELL:**

Now, on the count of five, you will tell me what you want. One, two, three.

 _(Just then, officers arrive into the room, shooting guns, Trisha is right behind them, as well as the rest of the gang.)_

 **TRISHA:**

My son is alive!

 **NICK:**

Help us out of these chains!

 _(Trisha helps Nick get out of the chains. When he is freed, he goes over to hug her)_

 **TRISHA:**

I'm so happy you're alive.

 **CAITLIN:**

Uh, guys?

 **KERRI:**

What Caitlin?

 **CAITLIN:**

Where's Ari?

 _(A gunshot is heard, followed by a scream.)_

 **NICK:**

What the heck was that?

 _(Caitlin runs to the next room, to see what's the matter. She returns in a panic)_

 **CAITLIN:**

Ari's being held hostage! We need to help her!

 _(The scene fades to black)_

 **SCENE 2**

 _(The next room over. Ari is being held hostage)_

 **ARI:**

 _(screaming)_ **LET ME GO! NOW!**

 **STEVE:**

Shut up, or else you face death.

 **ARI:**

 **LET ME GO!**

 _(Nick barges into the room)_

 **NICK:**

You better let my friend go!

 **STEVE:**

And what if I don't?

 **TRISHA:**

Then we shoot you and your accomplish ourselves.

 **STEVE:**

Fine, have her.

 _(Nick begins untying Ari, but then gets shot.)_

 **TRISHA:**

 **MY BABY!  
**

 **STEVE:**

 _(laughing evilly)_ How's it feel?

 _(Ari finishes untying herself, then runs over to see Nick)_

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(sobbing)_ Is he going to be alright? Please tell me, he's okay!

 **NICK:**

 _(softly)_ Please take me to the hospital before my blood runs out.

 _(Just then, Brenda Blue and EZ O'Malley walk in, and are surprised by what they see)_

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

What happened in here?

 **TRISHA:**

 _(crying)_ My baby just got shot! 

**EZ O'MALLEY**

We'll have Savannah air-lift Nick to the hospital.

 **NICK:**

Am I going to die? 

**ALL:**

No Nick!

 _(We cut to outside the hospital. Just then, another gunshot is heard, but we don't know where it's coming from. The scene fades to black, ending the Jay-Jay story arc on a cliffhanger.)_


End file.
